Archeological Records
by Modulated
Summary: After an agonizing betrayal, Keitaro Urashima leaves House Hina and Japan to work for Seta Noriyasu in Hawaii. Keitaro works hard to forget his painful past, but will an offer to return to Tokyo University change everything? [AU] [COMPLETED]
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello, and welcome to "Archeological Records." This story leaves canon somewhere around the 23rd episode of the anime version of "Love Hina." It is a completed work of fan fiction, and I do not plan to add to it anytime soon. However, I have begun writing both two sequel's to this story. Therefore, If you enjoy this piece, I encourage you to check them out.

Please leave a review after you finish, as I am always looking to grow as an author. While I do not plan to fully edit this piece anytime soon, I will do so if there is significant interest.

I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading "Archeological Records" as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a work of Fan Fiction and I therefore own none of the characters or settings stated within. **


	2. A Sad Tale

"Did I ever tell you why I didn't go back?"

Seta raised his head quickly in surprise and leveled it with that of his young apprentice, Keitarou Urashima. Seta had been contemplatively smoking a cigarette, and had not seen Keitarou fold up the lap top he had been working on. Across from Seta, his other assistant, Namo Nyamo, had looked up from the hardback novel she had been reading. They had just be relaxing in a café on the east coast of Maui, one island of Hawaii. Sitting around the table and unwinding after a hard day's work at the archeological site. Why now, almost nine months later, had Keitarou decided to bring up his fateful choice.

"Not clearly," replied Seta slowly and evenly, carefully measuring out his words. By now, Namo had set down the book and was staring intently at them. Trying her best to comprehend the little Japanese she knew.

"You remember what I'm talking about?" courteously, Keitarou had switched to English, which all three of them knew quite well. How Could Seta possibly forget.

About a year ago to the day, Keitarou had come to work on Parakeusu Island for Seta. He had never made his reasons for coming clear, Seta had always figured that the kid merely needed some time away from Tokyo. After three months of working, a letter had arrived for Keitarou. Seta watched Keitarou as he opened it, trying to determine his reaction. A wry smile had crossed his face as he handed the letter to Seta. It was a standardized letter sent out to inform Keitarou that he had been received into Tokyo University. Also attached was a personal note of congratulations from Hayaka, Keitarou's Aunt. Seta decided to politely not read the note. When Seta expressed his congratulations, Keitarou shook his head solemnly. He informed Seta that he would not be returning to Tokyo under any circumstances. Sensing that it was not the right time for Keitarou to divulge his reasons, he had put the issue out of his mind as the three of them planned their next trip to Hawaii. But why had Keitarou brought this up now?

"The reason that you left Hinata House, correct?"

Keitarou nodded his head, "Do you also remember that ring you found me holding?" Seta recalled this incident as well, remembering the little box he had found Keitarou crying over shortly after his arrival. Slowly, the pieces were beginning to come together.

"Yes, Yes I do."

"About a week before I left, I took Naru to an aquarium in Tokyo, you know, on a date."

Seta Nodded slowly, Namo was now watching Keitarou with a look of deep concern.

"At the museum, we, well, we met these two kids there that had become lost." Keitarou had tried to look at Seta, but now all he could do was focus intently upon his hands which were now folded on top of the laptop.

"Well, Naru talked to them, asked their names, cheered them up, that kind of thing. Well, it was at that exact moment, that I realized how much I truly loved her."

Seta watched him intently as a silent tear began to meander down his face.

"She was just... so, so beautiful, right then, at that moment, that I knew that I had to marry her. So I went out with the last of the money I had got from working for you, and I bought that ring." Tears were now flowing down his face profusely, and his voice began to shudder. He had taken off his glasses and laid them by his hands, so that nothing blocked the tears as they made tiny rivulets against his skin.

"I went up to her room one night, after I had thought everyone had gone to bed, intent on telling her my true feelings and well, proposing. I heard some voices inside, though, so I sat down to wait. I tried not to listen, out of politeness, but well, I kind of got sucked into it." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"I recognized it as Kitsune and Naru, talking about our date at the aquarium. Kitsune was teasing Naru about how she must be madly in love with me, and then, Naru kind of exploded. She got up and started shouting at Kitsune. Telling her how she was sick of everyone trying to say that there was something between us. She kept screaming how she hated me and how I was just a dirty perverted loser who had absolutely no chance at any college, let alone Tokyo University. She said she was sorry she ever met me, and if it was up to her, I would have been gone a long time ago." His voice was breaking and cracking rapidly now, and Namo had scooted her chair closer to him.

"So that's when I left, I couldn't take it any more, I couldn't take the house, I couldn't take the sight of it knowing what Naru really thought of me. I was so, "He had to stop as his voice started to shake with rage, "So angry at her for leading me on like that, pretending she liked me, that she thought I actually had a chance at Tokyo U. I was angry that despite that, I still couldn't stop loving her. I thought about killing myself, just jumping off the roof or something. I started to write a suicide note, except it was more like a love letter. I told Naru everything, knowing I would never see her again. I told her how sorry I was for interfering with her life. I told her how wonderful I thought she was. I told her how much I loved her. I told her never to try and find me. I remembered the offer you made to me about archeological work, and decided that was better than suicide. The paper was already wet with my tears, so that some of the ink had become blurred, but I signed it anyway and put it in an envelope with her name on it. I also put a PS on the envelope saying that no one but Naru should ever read it. After that, I called a cab and packed my stuff. As I walked down the stairs, I slipped the envelope under her doorway. It was raining that night, so maybe I just imagined it, but I could have sworn I saw everyone chasing after me down the stairs through the cab window. I guess I'll never really know..." His voice broke off into a sob. Namo, upon seeing his distress, had come around and embraced Keitarou in a warm hug as he subbed uncontrollably into his hands. She spoke soothing words of her native language as she stroked his back with one hand.

Utterly floored, Seta rose shakily from his seat, "I... I guess I'll go pay the bill."


	3. An Interesting Offer

Two Years Later

_Dear Mr. Noriyasu,_

_We here at Tokyo University are pleased to hear news of your recent archeological discoveries and theories. Truly, you are one of Japan's foremost archeologists. _

_However, we are primarily writing to you in regards to one Mr. Keitarou Urashima, a young man that we understand is your current pupil. Word is that you hold him to be one of the foremost experts on the Polynesian histography you and your team are currently researching._

_We here at Tokyo University understand the imperitve nature of your work, therefore, we are simply requesting a one semester loan of your student, for the purpose of providing him a chance to teach a class on Polynesian History at our humble institute. We hope that we can come to an agreement in this matter regarding transportation, boarding, etc. Please write to us soon with your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Konnoko Ajiwara_

_Dean of Tokyo University_

Seta Noriyasu folded the letter calmly and placed it on the desk in front of him, thinking. It had to have been the sixth time he read the simple note, and yet, it perplexed him. It was obvious the reasons for the letter, Keitarou was indeed the best man for such a job. However, what confused him is how exactly he planned to convince Keitarou to return once again to Japan, much less Tokyo.

In the years since Keitarou's arrival, the young man had quickly developed a knack for archeological work. He had thrown himself whole-heartedly into the work, trying to drown his past in the annals of Polynesian history. Also, the archeological work and hot sun had done a number on his physical form, upgrading him from the pale and weak ronin he had been. He was an asset to Seta, and Seta could hardly think of accomplishing what he had done without Keitarou. Also, interestingly enough, the three of them had grown much closer together in the midst of perilous archeological digs. While Namo spoke very seldom around most people, she was quick enough to add to their cumulative conversations. She had also seemed to grow much closer to Keitarou, and, especially recently, the two were spending a great amount of time alone together.

Still, It seemed as if time had almost finally healed Keitarou's wounded heart. Would bringing up this new invitation merely reopen these old scars? Or could it possibly be that it was time for Keitarou to achieve closure. To move on, by once again revisiting his old home. Seta weighed these two scenario's in his mind as Keitarou entered into the office.

Seta's office was an interesting affair. A wide window at the back let sunlight pour into the room, and onto the messily stacked shelves stacked high with broken artifacts and sheaves of well-worn paper. His desk was in similar shape, sagging from the piles of paperwork and reports from various dig sites.

"I've finished up on those pots from site 3-B," said Keitarou, wiping his hands with a dirty rag, "You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Seta sighed, uncomfortable with what he was about to say, "Tell me Keit, which is better, to face and conquer a fear, or to move on from it, or, are they the same?"

Keitarou slinked into a old office chair and swiveled it so that he sat on it backwards, "This is about Tokyo, then?"

Seta nodded, "I received this form Tokyo University earlier this week," he said calmly as he slid the letter towards Keitarou.

Keitarou's eyes scanned its surface quickly, "This has got to be some sort of joke!"

"No joke, Keitarou, the University of Tokyo wants you to teach for them."

"Well, you can write my reply today if you want, there's no way I'm going back."

Seta lighted a cigarette and puffed on it contemplatively, "Why not?"

"Well, first off, I'm not an expert on Polynesian History, you're the one they want-"

"Don't even try to BS me like that, Keit, I know you are an expert. I couldn't teach this class if my life depended on it. This is Your Job Keitarou."

"Well, than I certainly can't leave, my work here is too important. You and Namo need me here, don't you?"

"It's only for semester Keitarou, your work can wait. As for me and Namo, we do need you, but I guess we'll just have to take it easier when you're gone."

Keitarou rose angrily from his seat, "this conversation is ridiculous, you know why I can't go!"

"Eventually, you're going to have to stop running from your past Keitarou."

"I've forgotten it, I'm not running, because I've already gotten away." Keitarou turned and opened the door, ready to leave.

Seta got up as well, "Don't you want to ever see your aunt again?" For some reason, this struck a chord with Keitarou, he froze in the doorway, but didn't turn around.

"I guess I do, eventually..." He trailed off, knowing that he was losing now. He turned around slowly to face Seta.

Seta crossed his arms, "Well, then, the way I see it, this is your big chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you don't take this offer, and you go back 'eventually,' won't it be harder to face them on a purely social basis? With this, you have an excuse to be there, an excuse to see your aunt again."

"I... I cant do it Seta."

Seta stepped forward, so that his face was now three inches from Keitarou's, "This is your big chance, this is your one shot to really become part of the archeological world. Don't throw it away over an old heartache."

Silently, Keitarou moved to walk out the door once again, "I'll... I'll think about it..."


	4. Goodbyes

Namo Nyamo stood waiting in the cold airport terminal as Keitarou Urashima checked in his baggage. She wore a blue-jeans coupled with a plain white tank top overlaid with a blue sailing coat. She had grown considerably within Keitarou's stay, so that she was now up to Keitarou's mouth. She had grown into a fine young woman, Beautiful by anyone's standards. Seta was smoking a cigarette nearby, defiantly ignoring many of the posted regulations hung through out Maui's Airport. She watched Keitarou, thinking about their relationship, the warmness of his presence, and slowly she began to realize the terrible longing for which she would wait for him as he left for an entire semester. Besides her grandfather, she had never been as close to anyone as she now was to Keitarou, not even Seta, her mentor. She wasn't sure if she could handle anything happening to him.

He seemed alright though, making small talk with a young flight stewardess. She felt a small pang of jealousy, but she brushed it from her perception. She couldn't start thinking like that if she was ever going to get through the coming six months.

He walked slowly over to her, smiling easily.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye," he said with a tone of artificial cheer.

Namo tried her best to smile back, "Don't stay there too long, Kei-kun. I'll... I'll miss you every moment your away."

Keitarou hugged her close to her, taking in her beautiful scent, warm brown hair, and cool green eyes, "I'll miss you too, Namo, I'll write back every day."

Namo found herself crying into his cool black overcoat, a steady stream of tears she could not explain, nor make any effort to hold back "Promise me, promise me you won't get into any trouble while you're gone.

Keitarou stroked her hair, doing his best to comfort her. Softly, He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and muttered, "I promise."

Seta Stood watching from a distance, not wanting to disturb the pair's goodbyes. After a few moments of soft words, they reluctantly pulled away from each other's embrace. Namo wiped away her tears with the cuff of her jacket and nodded as Keitoarou said a last few parting words. She kissed his cheek, and he rubbed her hair affectionately before turning and walking towards Seta.

"Well, Looks like this is it," he said in a tone of resignation. He wore a collared white shirt, dress pants, and a thick black overcoat.

"You look almost respectable, now."

"You'll keep in touch?"

"As always."

"Well, don't fall too behind without me. I won't be gone too long."

"Bah, stop worrying about us. You just go out there and show the world what you've got. And don't let any of those punk kids give you any trouble."

"I know, I know. I guess I'll miss you Seta, you've been a good friend. I appreciate everything you've done for me." There was an awkward silence as the two men paused for a moment. Keitarou rocked on his heels until Seta Swept him up in a big hug.

"Be careful out there, Keit."

"I will."

The two men jerked back from the embrace clumsily. Thankfully, the final boarding call was issued, and Keitarou stepped back a bit, addressing his two friends.

"Goodbye, you two. Take care of yourselves."

"Have a good vacation, Keitarou."

"Knock 'em dead out there."

Keitarou Urashima swept down the boarding ramp with a final wave.

Namo Had moved closer to Seta, and he absently placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"He'll be ok, won't he Seta?"

"I sure hope so, Namo. I sure hope so."

Seta rembered something, he could have sworn he saw, just before they parted, Keitarou mouth something to Namo.

"I love you."

* * *

Naru Narusegawa was daydreaming again. She was supposed to be studying for an upcoming Literature exam, but she couldn't help thinking back over the years of the many changes that had taken place since she entered Tokyo University. So far, she had done quite well for her sophomore year, and had actually become quite popular, joining the tennis club with her old friend Mutsime.

For the most part, the rest of Hinata House had remained pretty much the same. They had a new resident manager, A woman named Kanoko Urashima who arrived with a letter of high recommendation from both her brother, Keitarou and her grandmother, Hina.

Motoko was now a freshman at Tokyo University, and had developed a penchant for writing esoteric love stories.

Besides that, everything was pretty much the same, except for the echoing lonliess that filled Naru's heart as well as the rest of the house. For some time, everyone had tried to pretend like everything was the same, but still they all felt it, like a heavy blanket enveloping their existence.

Once again, she found herself reading over his final words, opening the drawer in her desk where she housed his last envelope. She sniffed it deeply, trying to pick up some of his old scent, but none came. Only tears, which formed tiny puddles on the surface of her studying book. She was so deeply engrossed that she did not notice as Kitsune entered the room silently.

"You've been thinking about him again, haven't you?"

"Yes, you can always tell."

Kitsune moved closer to the other girl, and sat down next to her. She cradled Naru's head gently as she wiped away the tears.

"I can still remember everything, I... I try to forget him. I try to forget how stupid I was but... But I can't."

"You can't change the past Naru. I'm sorry but what's done is done."

Naru sat up straight, and look deeply into Kitsune's face.

"Your right, I can't change the past, but I'll tell you this..."

There was a rising intensity in her voice.

"If he ever comes back and forgives me, I swear I won't screw thing's up again. I swear I'll..."

Her voice quieted in a sort of anticlimax.

"I'll make him love me again."


	5. Mutsumi Forgiven

Mutsumi Otohime walked the halls of Tokyo University, turning heads as always. She wore her typical red dress and beret, and occasionally turned to greet some passing friend. She was incredibly popular nowadays, and her weekends were almost always totally booked with dates and party invitations. However, she always made time for her old friend Naru, regardless of social occasions. The two had bonded greatly since entering Tokyo Univeristy, and had come to rely upon each other emotionally. She turned a corner in the walkway, and smacked right into an oncoming young man.

She stumbled back clumsily, and fell to the floor, surprised. But not half as surprised as who she saw she had accidentally stumbled into. While certainly taller and more physically fit, her eyes could not trick her into thinking she was making a mistake.

"Keitarou!" she exclaimed. He was unmistakable, and yet their mutual shock seemed to suspend them in time. After several minutes of staring at each other, Keitarou was the first to break the trance.

"Are... are you ok?" he inquired, "Here, let me help you up." He pulled Mutsumi to her feet.

"You're back! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you couldn't stay angry at us forever! Oh god, this is wonderful! Oh Kei-kun I missed you so much!" Mutsumi had begun to hyperventilate, and was attracting some rather odd stares from other students.

"Com on, we'll talk about this outside." Keitarou lead the panicked girl out into the foyer, and made her sit down on a bench while he squatted down in front of her.

"I... I can't believe it's really you. I... I missed you so much." She laid a gentle hand on his cheek, and he managed a weak smile in response.

"Are you ok now?"

She signaled she was with a nod.

"Let's take a walk then." He helped Mutsumi to her feet once again, and the two began to walk towards the campus gardens, side by side. For some time, neither of them spoke.

"You finally came back."

"Yeah. I guess it was just time."

"When're you moving back into Hinata House?" Keitarou stopped short, caught off guard by the question.

"I'm not going back to Hinata House."

Mutsumi turned to face him, a look of deep concern on her face, "Why not?"

"I... I can't stay that long."

"You mean you're just visiting?"

"Sort of."

Mutsumi was beginning to get frustrated with his enigmatic answers, "Then what exactly are you doing here you enrolled in the University, right?"

"No, Mutsumi, I... I teach here now?"

"Oh come on, Kei-kun, you can't really expect me to believe that."

"It's true. I came back to teach a class on Polynesian History."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what exactly you're getting at.

With a sigh, Keitarou explained to her his past down to when he left the house.

"So... so you're not coming back to us?"

"I'm sorry Mutsumi, I can't." They paused again, continuing their walk. Mutsumi knelt down to smell a bright rose, and when she stood back up, her face was covered in tears.

Keitarou reached out, embracing her in a hug.

"It... it wasn't just Naru, was it?" she sobbed.

Keitarou spoke gently, "What do you mean?"

"The reason you left, it... it wasn't just Naru's fault. It was all of us. We were all so... so cruel to you. Even me. I'm... I'm so sorry Keitarou."

"Look at me, Mutsumi. Look at me." Keitarou brought her tear stained face to be level with his. She resisted, but he held her head firmly.

"The reason I left had nothing to do with you. You were one of the best friends I ever had. Can you understand that?" Still sniffling, she nodded. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. He broke it off gently.

"Come on," he said encouragingly, "let's go split a watermelon."

"I... I love you Kei-kun."

He smiled warmly, but did not answer.

"And Keitarou?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too."

* * *

Later that night, Mutsumi knocked on the door to Naru's room. 

"Come on in, Mutsumi," came her voice from behind the door. Mutsumi entered quietly. Naru was sitting on the edge of her bead, facing Mutsumi and clutching her Liddo-kun doll in her lap. Mutsumi walked across the room and sat next to the girl.

"Naru?"

"What is it Mutsumi?"

"I've... I've got something to tell you."


	6. Conclusion

In great loping arcs, Keitarou Urashima erased his whiteboard after a long day of educating. So far, His class had become quite popular. He had somehow managed to make Polynesian history interesting, some said just by the pure enthusiasm he had for it.

His archeological career was finally taking off as well. Tokyo University had of course offered him another semester at increased pay, but he politely declined. He couldn't risk another incident like the one with Mutsumi. He just couldn't take facing those girls again, and every day he stayed, the probability of them discovering him rose. Also, several other colleges had sent Seta letters, inquiring about Keitarou, which Seta had forwarded to him by e-mail. Yes, it finally seemed that coming back to Tokyo had been a good idea.

"Hello, Keitarou."

Ok, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

Keitarou spun around on his heels, only to be greeted with the sight of the now 19 year old Naru Narusegawa.

Keitaro had to pause for a moment as he considered the possibilities that lay before him. He almost had no clue what to do, even though he had been practicing what to do in such an occurrence all semester.

"Hello again, Naru, How are you?" She sat down on the edge of a desk and crossed her legs.

"Pretty good, I got into Tokyo University about two years ago."

"So I've heard."

"But that's no big deal for you though, right? You're teaching here now!" She exclaimed with a slightly mocking tone.

Keitarou leaned against the white board and folded his arms, "Why'd you come here Naru?"

"You've changed Keitaro, I know it. You're stronger now, certainly more handsome than when I last saw you. But, I guess it's just a different kind of handsome, you were cute back then but now, you're... well... different."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I've changed too, Keitaro. Well, maybe not very much physically, but certainly mentally. I'm not the silly adolescent girl I was back then. I... I would never do that to you, now."

"I'm sure you're a fine young woman, Naru. But why'd you come here?"

Naru looked down, apparently studying the inaccuracies of hr nails, but concentrating very hard, finally, her gaze returned to meet Keitaro's level stare, "I came here because... because I need to make up for what I did to you."

"You don't have anything to make up for. What's done is done."

"You don't truly believe that, do you, Keitarou? She took a step towards him.

Keitaro shrugged, "Like you said, you were just a teenage girl. You couldn't have possibly deciphered your true feelings for me."

"There's more to it than just that, Keitaro." She took another step forward?"

"I don't see anything else."

"I... I still love you, Kei-kun," with that, she moved with astonishing speed to a passionate embrace about him before he could react. Stunned, it took him about fifteen seconds before he pushed her away, sending her sliding across the floor, into one of the metal desks.

"God Dammit, Naru, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I.. I..." Naru could only stutter incomprehensibly, unable to move from the sheer terror that now possessed her.

"You think you can just come in here and pretend like everything's back to normal? After... after all the times you called me a loser and beat me up and... and... do you know what I was doing that night, lurking by your bedroom door?"

"N... No..." she managed to mumble weakly.

"I was holding this," he slid a small black box across the floor to where Naru sat, paralyzed. She paused for a moment, but then, slowly, she reached out and took hold of it. She snapped the lid open and gasped.

Slowly, tears began to pour silently down her face. Keitaro had moved around and sat next to her, leaning his back against a dislodged desk. She leaned towards him, and he accepted her into a warm embrace.

"Shh... It's... its ok Naru."

"Oh, Kei-kun, I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright Naru, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was never any good at holding a grudge." She was only weakly sniffling now, and she managed to look up at his face and smile. He returned the smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He spoke softly now, compassionately, "Naru, there's a part of me that want's to give you that ring, marry you, and have a wonderful life with you, and that part of me is what's making me do this." He moved gently over her, so that she slid onto her back easily, and embraced her with a warm kiss. She returned the tenderness of the kiss, and for the first time in two years, Naru's heart rose.

He disengaged gently, still holding her cheek with the palm of my hand, "But, there is another part of me that knows that what we had before, we could never have again."

"I forgive you Naru, now please, forget about me and be happy."

He helped her slowly to her feat, "Goodbye, Naru."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed a hold of his arm, "You're... you're sure there is no way you could stay, I'll... I'll do anything..."

He smiled sadly, and shook his head, "No Naru, I can't stay. I have to go get married."

"So, how'd you're trip go?" Keitaro had been back on the archeological dig with Seta for three weeks now, but Seta had been somehow reluctant to bring up the subject. Currently, they were both relaxing during a break in the dig.

Keitaro sipped some of his lemonade, and replied, "It went pretty well I guess, the dean was very impressed with my performance."

"You give any thought to what college you want to work at?"

"University of Hawaii gave me a pretty sweet deal."

Seta nodded his head, and there was a lull in the conversation, "did you see her again?"

Keitaro nodded, and there was another uncomfortable pause, So, when's the date?"

Keitaro looked up sharply, surprised, "How'd you know?"

Seta laughed, gesturing over to where Nyamo was passing out lunch to a few of the hired laborers, "You're girl sure can't keep a secret."

Keitaro shrugged, "who needs a girl that can keep a secret, when you have a wife that always tells you the truth?"

"Good point."

**THE END**


End file.
